Una misión de perros
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Les habían prometido una misión fácil, pero el Perro que vivía dentro de Haine parecía inquieto por algo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dogs Bullets & Carnage y sus personajes son propiedad de Shirow Miwa, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Iba a ser una misión fácil.

Eso fue lo que Granny Liza les había dicho a Haine y Badou aquella mañana cuando les ofreció el trabajo, les habían dado el soplo de que en una de las mansiones de una familia adinerada y, probablemente, mafiosa se habían visto un grupo de chiquillas modificadas genéticamente, Granny Liza sospechaba ( y Haine y Badou estaban de acuerdo) en que era probable que estas chicas terminasen como prostitutas o maltratadas en alguna casa de algún ricachón al que le gustasen las jóvenes de ese tipo.

No era algo que no hubiesen hecho antes y el pago era bueno, bastante mejor de lo que habían recibido durante ese mes ya que de nuevo habían vuelto a los trabajos de perfil bajo para pasar desapercibidos.

Aunque Haine sabía que de algún modo él terminaría con la ropa llena de agujero y Badou histérico porque se había quedado sin tabaco.

Era lo normal.

Pero tenía una mala sensación, su cuerpo, su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar pronto, el instinto de perro le decía eso.

Esta vez les habían advertido que era mejor ir por la noche por lo que cuando el cielo fue oscureciendo misión Haine fue a la iglesia de Bishop seguido de un Badou que no dejaba de refunfuñar algo que el albino entendió como que le quedaba poco tabaco y no podía olvidarse de comprar un paquete. Si dijo algo mas a Haine no le importo estaba más ocupando recargando sus armas que prestándole atención, no era algo que acostumbrase a hacer.

Después de cargar las armas dedicó unos minutos a Nill, la chiquilla sufría cada vez que salía en una misión, pese a que había visto con sus propios las capacidades curativas que Haine poseía aunque, en realidad, Nill había visto lo peor de él y nunca había parecido temerle. Pero eso no implicaba que ella lo pasase mal, por lo que Haine tuvo que tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo iría bien hasta que la chica le dio un cariñoso apretón de manos, señal de que estaba todo bien.

Con eso Haine supo que ya podían irse.

-Estoy listo -le dijo a Badou.

Dicho esto ambos se despidieron de Nill y Bishop y se dirigieron a la salida de la iglesia. En aquellos momentos alguien entró en ella, era una mujer que vestía un corto vestido negro a juego con sus botas, su corto cabello, sus ojos y su katana.

-Señorita Naoto -le dijo Bishop al verla- ¿Qué le trae hoy a mi iglesia?

-Granny Liza me dijo que querías verme -comentó ella pasando la mirada por los dos hombres.

-Oh si cierto -comentó el hombre- me temo que mi memoria empieza a fallar.

Naoto lanzo una rápida mirada al albino y al pelirrojo, quienes no dijeron nada sobre la presencia de la mujer.

-Badou y Haine ya se iban -le dijo Bishop- tienen una misión.

Los ojos oscuros de Naoto se encontraron con los de Haine, teñidos en aquel rojo sangre que a muchos incomodaba, pero no a ella, ella se había acostumbrado a ellos. Con la mirada intentó decirle lo que con palabras no podía, el secreto entre ambos les prohíba decirse ese tipo de cosas en público, a solas en el piso de él…eso era diferente.

Pero en aquel momento no había tiempo, así que con esa mirada tuvo que decirle que fuese con cuidado aunque sabía que era una advertencia inútil y que Haine terminaría con la camisa llena de balazos y sangre.

-Tché…-protestó Haine fingiendo estar incomodo por la mirada de ella- ¿nos vamos o qué Badou?

-Estaba esperando a que dejaseis de mataros con la mirada -comentó el pelirrojo- Nos vemos luego Naoto -añadió saliendo del lugar.

Mientras pasaba por el lado de la joven para salir Haine susurró una cosa que solo fue audible para ellos dos.

-Te veo cuando vuelva.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la mansión del mafioso Haine y Badou se escondieron en la oscuridad de la esquina de la calle a planear como entrar.

-Tú ve por delante y yo iré por detrás -le dijo Haine- lo de siempre, trabajo en equipo y esas chorradas que sueltas.

-Y me vas a dejar tirado rodeado de esos cerdos mientras tú te largas-replicó Badou-o me va a tocar ser esposado mientras tú te haces el héroe.

-Yo no me hago el héroe -replicó el otro- a mí siempre me toca limpiar tu porquería.

-A mí solo me importa salvar a esas niñas, son apenas de la misma edad que Nill -murmuró Badou encendiéndose un cigarrillo- Bien, ¿entonces entramos a saco y disparamos a todos?

-No idiota-replicó Haine-si hacemos eso las niñas están perdidas. Lo haremos como he dicho, tú los distraes y yo me encargo de los gordos.

-Tsk, tú mismo -le replicó el otro cargando sus subfusiles - eres tú quien va a terminar hecho una mierda.

Dicho esto Badou se perdió en la entrada del lugar y al poco se escucharon voces masculinas y el sonido de disparos, lo que hizo saber a Haine que ya podía colarse por la puerta trasera ya que todos los hombres se habrían reunido para intentar atraparlo, no le preocupaba que eso pasase o que fuese a pasarle algo grave, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tabaco así que en cuanto le faltase se volvería loco y pelearía contra todo.

Y en el caso que lo atrapasen, pues le tocaría salvarlo, pero eso era algo que pensaría más tarde si llegase a pasar.

Como había predicho nadie vigilaba esa entrada por lo que lo tuvo fácil para entrar, se encontró en una bodega llena de los mejores vinos que podía haber y todo tipo de comida. Haine supuso que esa sería la entrada del servicio.

-Por eso no esta tan vigilada -pensó él- a estas horas ya se habrán ido.

Haine prefería hacer estas cosas de noche, menos testigos, menos gente que podía resultar herida y menos vigilancia, Liza les había advertido ya que esa noche la casa estaría prácticamente vacía, no tendría que haber sorpresas.

Pasó por la cocina hasta llegar a una amplia sala plagada de puertas y con dos escaleras a cada lado, una que subía y otra que bajaba a otra planta. Miro a la gran puerta que había al otro lado de donde se oían disparos, supuso que esa era la puerta de entrada y que Badou aun estaría peleando.

Se acercó un poco a la ventana contigua a la puerta para comprobar que todo fuese bien cuando algo, o más bien, alguien traspaso la ventana haciendo que el cristal se rompiese en mil pedazos y cubriese el suelo de un manto transparente.

Como acto reflejo Haine apunto a la persona con su Mauser, pero resultó ser Badou quien se movía cómicamente quitándose los cristales del pelo, cosa que hizo que el albino suspirase resignado mientras guardaba el arma.

-Podrías ayudarme-refunfuñó el pelirrojo- tengo cristales hasta dentro de los calzoncillos.

-Haber entrado por la puerta -le dijo el otro.

-Estaba cerrada, capullo -replicó este- si ya estabas dentro podrías haber abierto.

-¿Queda alguno? -le preguntó Haine.

-No, están todos fuera de combate -le contestó Badou.

-Bien, vayamos a buscar a esas niñas -le ordenó el albino.

-¿Por dónde empezamos genio? -observó el otro- la casa es enorme.

-Tú quédate en esta planta y yo subiré arriba -le dijo Haine- la cocina y la bodega están limpias, así que tienes menos trabajo, no te quejes.

Badou no protestó así que Haine subió al piso de arriba mientras su compañero investigaba la planta donde se encontraba, el primer lugar fue la biblioteca porque pensó que quizás tras alguna estantería o incluso tras la chimenea hubiese algún botón que lo llevase a un pasadizo secreto donde tuviesen a las niñas.

Pero no encontró nada y tampoco en el despacho adyacente, las niñas no estaban en la planta por lo que subió a ver si Haine había encontrado algo y necesitaba ayuda.

Lo encontró aporreando una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Hey Haine -le dijo al verle- abajo no hay nada, ¿has tenido mejor suerte?

-Nada -le informó el albino- pero esta habitación está cerrada, quizás haya algo. Ayúdame a empujarla a ver si podemos abrirla.

-A la de tres -le dijo Badou.

Ambos se colocaron a una cierta distancia y una vez realizada la cuenta empujaron la puerta con todas sus fueras logrando entrar en un pequeño cuarto a oscuras donde la luz que entraba del pasillo lo ilumino un poco dejando ver lo que había dentro.

Badou se acercó a una de las estanterías plagadas de cintas de video, cogió una, la miró y la volvió a dejar en su sitio.

-Ugh tío -le dijo a Haine- al dueño de esta casa le gustan ciertas cosas.

El albino arqueó una ceja y pasó la mirada por las cintas.

-Porno de colegialas -comentó- esta es la clase de información que tú venderías, ¿no? Y por la que te cortarían el cuello.

-Muy gracioso -dijo el otro.

-Aquí no hay nada -murmuró Haine- vámonos abajo, creo que antes vi unas escaleras al sótano.

Una vez bajaron al sótano se encontraron con que estaba vacío salvo por una puerta metálica que se abría a través de una tarjeta.

-Tienen que estar allí -observó Badou- oye Haine, ¿no se supone que tu eres más fuerte que un humano normal?

-¿Me has visto cara de Hulk? -replicó el otro- soy fuerte pero no puede forzar una puerta que está cerrada con una llave especial como si nada.

-¿Qué hacemos? -le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Crucigramas no te jode -replicó Haine- buscar la llave, seguro que está en la mesita del tío o en su despacho.

-Me parece que no van a ir a ningún lado caballeros -dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Haine y Badou se giraron y se encontraron con un imponente hombre moreno vestido de traje que portaba una ametralladora en la mano, detrás de él habían un grupo de seis hombres todos con la misma arma que el jefe.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el hombre- parece que tenemos ratas.

Haine llevo una mano a la Mauser pero antes de poder desenfundarla se encontró con la ametralladora apuntándole en el pecho.

-Un solo movimiento mas y te reviento el pecho -le dijo el hombre-dejad las armas en el suelo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero de todo gracias por llegar hasta aqui porque eso significa que lo has leido, solo por eso gracias!**

**Llevaba mucho queriendo hacer algo sobre Dogs, originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero a medida que he ido haciéndolo me he dado cuenta de que tendrá un cap mas, máximo dos. Soy una gran fan de este manga y espero haber captado bien a los personajes, recomendaría para el préximo ( los próximos, quizás) estar al día en el manga por si cuelo algo que bien puede ser spoiler.**

**La fic tendrá Haine x Naoto, de hecho lo ha tenido ya aunque levemente.**

**Y bueno,no se me da bien hacer summarys ni poner nombres, asi que me han quedado ambas cosas un poco pichis xDD**

**Nada mas, espero que hayas disfrutado y los reviews, favs y follows son apreciados.**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Un rato después Haine se preguntaba porque siempre tenían la costumbre de terminar o bien a balazos o bien esposados, como en ese momento.

Después de haber sido obligados a bajar las armas los habían esposados a una tubería mientras el jefe se planteaba en voz alta el que hacer con ellos. Lamejor opción era venderlos al mejor postor, no en vano eran conocido por fastidiar a muchos mafiosos así que alguno habría que quisiese pagar por sus cabezas.

Haine se planteaba cuantas peleas habrían por el honor de cortarle la cabeza a Badou y bueno, su ventaja era que podrían vaciarle el cargador encima que seguiría vivo, cosa que le alegraba, era un perro callejero y los perros como él se aferraban a la vida.

Pero ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar arrodillado en el suelo, se le estaban durmiendo los brazos y las piernas y además empezó a darse cuenta de que Badou comenzaba a dar síntomas de necesitar nicotina y no tenerla a mano, si no pasaba algo era muy probable que empezasen a llover balas por ambas partes y teniendo en cuenta que por algún motivo habían sacado a las niñas podría ser peligroso.

-_¿En problemas amo? _-le preguntó la voz del Perro en su cabeza- _¿me necesitas?_

-_Cállate- _le contestó él_- puedo yo solo._

_-Claro, amo, claro -_se mofó la voz.

El ruido seco de una arma golpeando el cuerpo de una persona saco a Haine del aturdimiento en el que su cuerpo se quedaba tras mantener una conversación con el Perro; atónito observó como el jefe había golpeado a uno de sus secuaces que por lo visto había intentado tocar a una de las chicas.

-Ni se os ocurra ponerles una mano encima -les dijo- si tienen algún rasguño no pagaran tanto.

El albino no oculto su mueca de asco, sabia de sobras lo que les iba a pasar a esas chicas.

-_Las chicas morirán, como Lily -_le dijo la voz de nuevo.

-¡PARA YA! -gritó Haine.

La voz del albino hizo eco en la sala, habiéndose callado todos al oírle gritar.

-Tché -dijo el jefe acercándose- ¿y a ti que te pasa?¿Tienes algo que objetar?

Haine levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos que brillaban con un matiz que hacía que pareciesen hechos de sangre.

-Maldito perro -gruño el hombre.

-Je -susurró Haine sonriendo.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan contento -le dijo él.

-Y yo en tu lugar tampoco -replicó el albino.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar Haine hico un movimiento brusco con tanta fuerza que logró romper la tubería donde estaba esposado haciendo que saliese agua de ella.

-¿Pero qué coño te crees que haces maldito loco? -le espetó el jefe.

Haine solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras se crujía los nudillos, ahora libres de cualquier atadura. Badou, quien también había resultado libre, se levantó y se alejó un poco del albino, consciente de que ahora dominaba en él su oscura y alterna personalidad.

Ante la señal del líder el resto de hombres apuntó a Haine con sus armas y dispararon sin miramientos algunos al torso del albino, llenándolo de balazos y tiñendo la camisa de rojo sangre.

El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó sobre el suelo como si de un muñeco se tratase haciendo un ruido al caer.

-Tampoco era para tanto -se mofó uno.

-¿Y este es el terrible perro callejero? -espetó otro.

-Al final ha sido más bien un perro faldero -dijo el jefe- y tu -añadió mirando a Badou- ¿vas a ponérnoslo igual de fácil?

Badou no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

-Vosotros no sabéis porque le llaman el zombie -se burló él conteniendo su risa.

-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó el hombre.

El pelirrojo se apartó un poco del resto.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta lo que va a pasar -comentó él lanzando una mirada al cuerpo de Haine cuya respiración había vuelto.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó el hombre.

-¡Jefe! -exclamó uno de los secuaces- ¡el perro aun respira!

Haine había comenzando a incorporarse desde su posición con la camisa teñida en sangre y medio deshecha, tosió y escupió un par de balas que cayeron a los pies de los hombres los cuales no salían de su asombroso al verle vivo.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo…? -le preguntó el jefe- ¡Hemos vaciado nuestros cargadores en tu cuerpo!

El albino alzó la mirada y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien, los rojizos ojos de Haine desprendían un brillo que le daba un matiz violento y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra.

Asustados por aquel rostro los hombres alzaron de nuevo sus armas contra el albino pero como había dicho el jefe habían vaciado los cargadores sobre él, no tenían defensa alguna.

En cuanto Haine se abalanzó sobre los hombres Badou tuvo la idea de aparta a las chiquillas del lugar para protegerlas de acabar con alguna herida, consideraba suficiente que fuesen testigos de lo que el Perro, ya que no podía llamar Haine a ese ser, estaba haciéndoles.

Y Badou hubiese deseado no haber visto lo que vio.

Era como una macabra danza de sangre y vísceras, semejante a las películas gore que le quitaban las ganas de comer, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena había una atracción extraña que lo impulsaba a mirar.

El Perro iba saltando de hombre a hombre, tirándolo al suelo y arrancándole alguna parte del cuerpo con las manos desnudas y repitiendo ese proceso hasta no quedar nadie en pie, solo una pequeña pila de cadáveres amontonados en un rincón encima de un charco de sangre la cual salpicaba hasta las paredes.

Un gemido sacó a Badou de su horror, apartó la mirada de la escena y la clavó en el remitente del sonido, o más bien la remitente, era una de las chicas que se había tapado la cara con las manos y sollozaba asustada.

El pelirrojo en otras circunstancias la hubiese reconfortado con algunas palabras, pero cono Haine controlado por el Perro le preocupaba mas el que no los distinguiese y los atacase.

Y no tenía tabaco.

Pero antes de que el albino pudiese acercase a ellos una sombra surgió de la nada y en un parpadeó una mujer vestida de negro tenia apoyada una katana en el cuello del hombre.

Naoto.

Badou no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero les acababa de salvar el culo.

* * *

Naoto había permanecido en las sombras durante todo el ataque del Perro, sabiendo lo que decía de hacer y cuando, era consciente de que interrumpirle no traía nada bueno, lo mejor era dejar que la sed de sangre se agotase y Haine volviese.

Pero cuando vio que caminaba hacia Badou y las chicas no podía precisar si iba a hacerles daño o no.

Tenía que ser rápida.

Por eso salió como si nada y colocó el filo de Inugami en el cuello de Haine, sabía que el Perro no era tonto, conocía lo que pasaría si ella lo hería con ella.

Una parte de ella esperaba que Haine lograse despertar y salir a flote. No quería herirle, no era divertido verle sufrir.

-Déjale -le dijo- devuélvenos a Haine. ¡No me hagas hacerte daño!

Obtuvo una carcajada como respuesta.

-Haces daño a Haine -le dijo él- no a mí. Me da igual lo que le pase a mi amo, será él quien sufra, no yo.

Naoto acercó más el filo al cuello del hombre.

Pero el Perro volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Muere perdedora -le dijo antes de atacarla.

La mujer esquivó rápidamente las manos del albino, sabiendo que si era tocada estaría perdida, podía luchar contra él pero no quería herirle.

-Haine recuerda, seremos el último recurso del uno y del otro -le dijo ella-nos lo prometimos.

El albino contrajo su rostro en una mueca, como si Haine intentase tomar el control de su cuerpo.

-No me hagas hacerte daño -le dijo Naoto.

De nuevo una risa cruel salió de los labios de él.

-Que estúpida eres -le dijo cogiéndola del cuello y alzándola- eres lo más patético que he conocido.

Naoto alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del albino, quien se apartó de la mano con desconfianza, el Perro no confiaba en ella. Pero ese simple gesto que él hizo dio una ligera ventaja a la chica, quien clavó con la fuerza que le quedaba la Inugami en el estomago.

No era un golpe profundo, no había dañado ningún punto importante, no lo iba a matar, solo quería ganar tiempo.

Haine soltó un grito y escupió sangre sobre la cara de Naoto antes de tirarla contra la pared y dejarla inconsciente. Hecho esto cayó al suelo.

Badou había sido un testigo silencioso de la escena, sin haber podido hacer nada había observado todo. Pero no podía seguir impasible ante lo que acababa de suceder, con un gesto aviso a las chiquillas de que no se moviesen por si acaso, no se terminaba de fiar, el Perro podía seguir latente en el cuerpo de Haine pese a haber sido apuñalado por Naoto.

Por ello se acercó con cuidado al albino, el cual había caído de rodillas con la mirada puesta en Naoto y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿H…Haine? -le preguntó.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mano de Haine moviéndose para coger la empuñadura de la Inugami e intentar quitársela.

-Tú solo no vas a poder idiota -le dijo el pelirrojo- ¿quieres hacerlo mal y que te dañe algún punto importante? Recuerda que esto es una de las dos cosas que te manda de una patada al infierno.

Haine solo sonrió con sorna ante eso, como si quisiese afirmar que eso era lo que deseaba.

Badou se sentó en el suelo frente a él y agarró la katana con ambas manos.

-A la de tres, ¿vale? -le dijo- Tío, esto te va a joder y mucho, lo siento.

El albino asintió sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, aunque este sabia de sobras que no le miraba a él.

Con fuerza y decisión Badou tiro de la katana hasta sacarla del cuerpo del albino ante los gritos de dolor de este los cuales se le clavaban en el cerebro como si estuviese de resaca. Haine se tiró sobre el suelo en cuanto dejo de sentir la Inugami dentro de él, llevándose una mano a la herida que sangraba y tardaría en cerrarse.

-Na…Naoto…-murmuró con un hilo de voz- ¿esta…?

Badou giró la cabeza y observó a la joven que yacía inconsciente apoyada en la pared con sangre bajándole por la cara.

-Esto no es bueno -murmuró el pelirrojo.

-¿E...Esta…ella esta…? -susurró Haine antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Haine sentía su cuerpo agarrotado y un dolor agudo en el estomago, donde se encontraba la herida, al tocarla notó unas vendas que la cubrían.

-_Así que no estoy muerto_- pensó Haine.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama donde lo habían colocado, ¿Quién habría sido? Observó el cuarto donde se encontraba, lo reconoció al instante como donde dormía Nill.

-Así que estoy en la iglesia -murmuro él.

Se sentía confuso, no era capaz de recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido mientras el Perro había tomado el control de su cuerpo, lo último que recordaba antes de haber caído inconsciente era a Naoto como dormida apoyada en la pared. La idea de su muerte relampagueo en su mente durante unos segundos a la vez que un dolor fuerte en el pecho, superior al de su herida.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo, caminando torpemente hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Naoto…-susurró.

No podía haberla matado, era imposible.

Pero no podía estar seguro de ello, no recordaba nada y el Perro se reía sin parar.

-_Disfruta Amo _-le dijo.

-Hijo de perra -fue la respuesta del albino quien bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

En la planta baja de la iglesia se oían diversas voces, todas familiares para él. En cuanto asomó la cabeza los divisó a todos, Badou sentado en un banco junto a Nill y Bishop.

Ni rastro de ella.

-Veo que ya has despertado, Haine -le dijo Bishop al sentirle.

Nill corrió hacia él y lo cogió de la mano, parecía muy preocupada, Haine se sintió mal por haberla hecho sentir así, por lo que le sonrió fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que se sentía como nuevo.

-Tienes una pinta asquerosa -le dijo Badou.

-Que te jodan -fue su respuesta.

-Por si te lo preguntas -le dijo el pelirrojo- me ayudo Mihai a traerte aquí, y las chicas ya están con Granny Liza, las acojonaste vivas.

Haine se encogió de hombros, lo que había pasado era algo habitual, los críos se asustaban al verle, ellas no iban a ser diferentes.

Le importaba más otra cosa.

-¿Y Naoto? -les preguntó.

-Oh…-comentó Badou- eso.

-Si -afirmó él- ¿Dónde coño esta Naoto?

Mientras el albino preguntaba por la mujer, alguien se acercaba por su espalda.

-Naoto esta…-le dijo Bishop.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? -le insistió él.

-Que te calles -le dijo la voz de una mujer- me das dolor de cabeza.

Haine se giró para encontrarse con una joven vestida de negro con la frente vendada. Al verla él sintió que la presión que había sentido antes desaparecía por completo.

-Estas viva -le dijo al verla.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -le preguntó ella- Tengo una promesa que mantener.

-Pero el Perro…-le explicó él.

-Debiste de controlarlo en el último momento -le contesto ella- o no lo sé, no sé me ocurre otro motivo más sensato.

Haine resopló y se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tío -le dijo Badou- estamos vivos los tres, los cabrones muertos, las chicas a salvo y vamos a cobrar, deja de darle vueltas.

El albino sintió una mano que acariciaba su espalda, sabia de sobras que era Naoto. En parte sabía que Badou tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo rápido que había perdido el control de sí mismo, en que le había hecho daño.

Naoto pareció saber lo que pasaba por lamente del albino ya que al pasar por su lado susurro.

-Tranquilo, hablaremos más tarde.

Haine volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el banco junto a Badou intentando ocultar su alivio.

Mientras veía a Nill jugar con Naoto se alegró de que todo hubiese ido bien, las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor.

-_Maldita sea- _pensó_- se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil._

* * *

**_Bueno, pues tras mucho tiempo, aqui esta el final del twoshot de Dogs. _**

**_No me gusta mucho y creo que hay mucho OOC, pero no me ha salido nada mejor xDD_**

**_Espero que os guste y las reviews son bien recibidas, al igual que los favs y follows. _**


End file.
